Waiting for a solider
by lolloz-94
Summary: Edward has gone to war and Bella is waiting for him to come home on one fatefull day she will find out if her love will come home in a body bag or alive. Alice/ Jasper and Bella/ Edward xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one this is just something I wrote it was my English assignment and my teachers liked it so I changed the characters and pray you all like this story as much as I do. Xoxo **

Everyone whispers the streets are empty but full of hope and anticipation of what is coming. From one day my world crashed around me, the day the war began, the day the love of my life left to fight for our country and for me. My name is Bella and day after day they tell me he's coming home.

"Bella! There is a boat they're bringing them in, he might be there," Alice said as she pulled my arm to the docks.

"Alice calm down it may not even be them like the last ship that docked." I couldn't get my hopes up – my life is like a dull painting waiting for Edward to bring the colour back.

"No it's them. I know it is. I have seen it. Just believe me." Alice and those puppy dog eyes would make a blind man believe her.

"Alice just because you had a dream doesn't…………"

OH MY GOD it's the boat, the very same one they left on. "Alice it's them their home." For that small moment there was colour for us both. We ran into the crowd that gathered on the docks waiting with excitement for our loved ones.

One battalion at a time descended off the HMAS Melbourne the cheers and emotions spilled through the crowd on the dock of Brisbane. As they came home. "The 2/13th battalion are next, come on Bella!" Alice screamed as we moved closer to the ship. _Something's not right, _I thought to myself. _No! No! No! Where is he? "Come on Edward walk off." _I pleaded. He has to be there. The colour that was in my life slowly faded as the bodies slowly descended down the walk way. They were zipped up in green bags with their guns and hats. Alice and I stood there, not wanting to move forward. Our loved ones were there. Not here.

"No Edward!" I screamed falling to the ground the black cloud encased me in its sorrow.

"No Bella it might not be them look there are more." She fell to the ground holding me trying to keep me in the land of the living. But I knew.

"Alice if they were alive they would have been the first off you know that, I know, Edward wrote and told me he would be the first off," I sobbed.

"Bella I know Jasper wrote the same but you have to keep faith in them." She cried with me.

A voice came over the speaker "Please stand and be silent for our fallen mates." The last post was being played as they started calling out the names for all the families to know the truth.

"Matthew Jones, lest we forget"

"Justin Cooper, lest we forget"

"Ethan Witlock, lest we forget"

"Mick Davis, lest we forget"

"Samuel Booth, lest we forget"

"Dean Booth, lest we forget"

"Jasper Hale, lest we forget" Alice ran forward to Jasper, my heart dropped.

"Daniel Wischusen, lest we forget"

"Alexander Johnston, lest we forget"

The dreaded time arrived and I would finally know the truth.

"James Taylor lest we forget and to all still fighting, trying to stay alive for all of us."

_He's still alive. He might still be alive. _The thought brought me joy I never knew it could feel at this moment; Alice was over with the sea of loved ones who had lost their sons, their fathers, their brothers and their husbands. _How can I tell Alice he might still be alive. _Alice was over holding Jasper's lifeless body. Slowly I walked over to her my best friend was miserable and washed-out staring into the eyes of the only one who ever held her heart. _Oh Edward please help me what do I do. _

"Jasper wake up, please wake up I need you here," Alice was chanting. "Oh Bella what am I going to do?" She ran up and hugged me my body went into shock; _I can't tell Alice Edward might still be alive._ "Alice I'm so sorry." I held Alice as she cried.

"Bella where is Edward?" _Oh no!_

"Alice, Edward wasn't called out I don't know what happened." I told Alice without looking in her tear filled eyes.

"Bella that's great why aren't you happy?" _How can she even ask that?_

Alice he didn't even get off the boat and you lost Jasper." I looked at the ground.

"Who said I wouldn't get off the boat?" I whipped around to see who said that.

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed and over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Careful there love," he winced as he held me.

"Oh sorry." I tried to hop down.

"I never said let go. I missed you my love," he pulled me in for a kiss. "I never want to leave you again." He put me down on the ground stepping back and reaching into his bag; he pulled out a little back box "Bella Swan I promise to love you every single day of my life until the day I die, I promise to take care of you and never leave you. Will you please marry me?" He knelt down on one knee. My emotions where running over time. I wanted to say something equally romantic but my mind just kept screaming _SAY YES! SAY YES! _But I sank down to his level and looked in he's eyes.

"Edward Cullen I love you so much." And with that I kissed him, he pulled away.

"So is that a yes?" he laughed and opened the box, the ring was a simple cut diamond on a gold band.

"Yes in every language, I love you so much always will." I leaned back in to kiss him, my mind was going back over the moments that lead us here……… _Alice oh my God_. I turned my head and saw Alice was standing in the same place I left her but she was jumping up and down with a stupid smile on her face.

"Oh My God Edward it's about time you did that I can't hide the dress I made forever you know." Alice ran over hugging both Edward and me my eyes flashed back to the green zipped bag _How can Alice look forward to my future when hers has crashed around her leaving nothing._ Alice knew what I was thinking SMACK "Isabella Marie future Cullen! Don't you dare take this away from me I need you to get married and I need to do everything so I can wish of what could have been and I need something to look forward to." Alice cried once more.

"OK Alice but we need rules." _We more like SHE. _I laughed quietly.

For the first time I looked to the future with hope and with the two people that would make my life exhilarating and dazzling. For the first time in years the sun came out.

~*~ The End~*~

**Ok all over now but if you guys like it and review I might write up the wedding for you all. So click the review button and tell me what you think of it. xoxo **


	2. AN

**Hello all I know everyone hates these even me but I need to tell u I will be writing a second part to this but im sorry to say that wont happen till I finish exams and finally go on holidays then I will write you all a second part please please tell me what u think should happen in the next part I promise I will post something epic by the end of this month I hope so please tell me what I should do except bring jasper back from the dead sorry but its out thanx **

**xoxo**


End file.
